Eyes Open
by GenevieveRed
Summary: The war is over. The Horde and Alliance no longer exist, and all that remains is the Unity. Each race is welcome in every city and no one is pushed away. Its peace time, but how long can peace really last in a world like this? Sacrifices have already been made to get this far, and many would do anything to keep it that way. She's just a girl, how much of a difference can she make?


I had been sitting on this idea for a bit, but just needed to finally get my ass off the couch. Pretty much I had gotten tired of the entire forbidden lovers thing going on with WoW fanfiction, so I decided to make it not so forbidden, but I am going to add a new twist. This plot line isn't pointless, there will be a struggle in the story (somewhere, hahaha).

**I don't own World of Warcraft or anything in it.**

* * *

**Eyes Open**

After Deathwing's fall, the world crumbled with him. The Horde and Alliance collapsed and their people decided enough was enough and put their differences and past slanders aside. Not everyone agreed with this unity, but in the end, their disagreement was overshadowed by the overwhelming positive opinion of unity and peace. The leaders of each race still existed, except for a few who perished in the final battle. The Leaders that died in the struggle consisted of Sylvanas Windrunner, Garrosh Hellscream, Genn Greymane, Gelbin Mekkatorque, and lastly, Malfurion Stormrage. Malfurion's death was probably the worst of the losses. His passing though was actually a selfless act of sacrifice in order to restore the world in the ultimate form of rebirth. He succeeded, and with his greatest accomplishment the light forever left his eyes with Tyrande Whisperwind crying and whispering her goodbyes with love next to him. With the battle finally over, the Unity was formed.

The world of Azeroth began to flourish then and finally it seemed as peace was here and for everybody to enjoy. Trade between the major cities and between the people increased and allowed for an influx of prosperity worldwide. Restoration then began and each city was made good as new with inventions from both sides upgrading the designs and common life of the people. Life was good, money and food were plentiful and peace was widespread. Most fighters put down their weapons for a life of relaxation and began to work as civilians. Guards were still needed though, so there was always an open signup sheet for duty if someone wanted to take back up their mantle for a bit. Each race was welcomed into city's that they might have previously been killed on sight for even getting near or entering. Prejudices were receding and friendships were forming with bonds stronger than ever.

Currently, it was a chilly Saturday night in the restored city of Stormwind, and more specifically, in the newly designed Mage Quarter. The Mage Quarter, like most of the other areas in Stormwind, had been upgraded in both technology and architecture. Each building had mixtures of each race coursing through it, and somehow, it all seamlessly blended together. In the South-Western side of the Mage Quarter, there could be found a five story building that took up around 7,000 square feet. The building was nick-named Eden, and each floor in Eden was different. Firstly, there was a basement, mainly used for storage but had random items littered throughout. When you first walk up to Eden, you're confronted with three doors, all drastically different. The first door on the right had a sign with the name Romans' Palace carved in a yellow-gold color in over exaggerated cursive into a rich red piece of oval wood. The door, much like the sign, was decorated in lavish rich reds and sunset yellow fabrics seemingly put on the door by a master tailor with the sign neatly and perfectly situated in the middle. The middle door was plainer but rustic looking with iron hinges and bulky woodwork. In the middle of this door however was a sign that was slightly tilted and coming off, most likely from drunken patrons running into it often. This second door led to Old World Tavern, which on the sign was labeled in black rustic, capital letters on top of a rectangle piece of wood. The third and last door on the left led to the third floor, which was Club Celestial. The last door was polished black in color with the clubs name carved into the door but enchanted to glow a blue-purple color with small glittering lights around the edges.

The Eden building itself was magnificent to look at. The exterior of the building looked to be solid stone all the way around and the stone was a beautiful shade of pewter gray. Each level of the building had a balcony with sound barriers separating each floor. The first floor, since being on the ground floor, instead of having a balcony had a garden in the back that complimented the restaurants décor. The other floors balconies weren't just extended off the building though, instead, they were a part of it, so the balcony floor of the second level was actually the ceiling of the first level, making it so that the higher you went up in Eden, the smaller the levels got. So when looking at Eden, it looked as if someone had set solid stone blocks on top of each other; the bottom the biggest block and the top the smallest block. The balconies also stretched all the way around the building, giving the people inside the ability to walk outside and have a three-sixty view of the Mage Quarter around Eden, and seeing that Eden was situated in the South-Western side of the Mage Quarter, the view Eden gave was diverse. It not only allowed you to see the city, but also the mountains, forest, ocean and docks; a true Eden. At each corner of Eden and on each level were spikes, which were inspired by Troll and Orc architecture, and under each spike was a light made to illuminate them in the dark. All these features just added to Eden's appeal, which also helped in its popularity, making it one of Stormwind city's landmarks.

Eden was a big building in itself, so having one person run it alone would be crazy, so instead, the property was spilt between 3 parties to run. All of them owned Eden, but each ran a different business level, distributing the work evenly. Profits the Eden building made were then split evenly between them, as well as the bills. The first floor was run by a Blood Elf named Roman and his sister Ana'Lea Sunspell. Both were Mages and aided in making and up keeping the sound barriers and other magical aspects in Eden. The sound barriers had been tricky for them to figure out. They had to make it so each floor wouldn't hear the others around them, but still be able to hear the city outside in case an alarm were ever to be sounded. After overcoming that obstacle, they had to find a way to make it so the patrons in the upper levels couldn't fall off the balconies and hurt themselves, because truthfully railing could only do so much for a drunk or an oblivious dancer, so they conjured up a spell that would catch anyone who would ever clumsily send themselves over. Their presence in Eden was essential in all respects, as well in the restaurant. Roman happened to be a master chef and Ana'Lea was a tailor who designed most of the fabrics and layouts of Eden. Romans' Palace could only be classified as classy, making nobility and dignitaries from around the globe ooze at a chance to visit. The second floor was another story though. The second floor was named Old World Tavern, and was run by a female Dwarf named Koriana and her Human husband Jack. Old World Tavern was basically just a bar, but this bar sold the only home-made beer and liquor in all of Stormwind, making it also desirable, but to a different crowd compared to the first floor. Koriana and Jack brewed everything right in Eden's basement, also where Roman stored his food. Just like how Roman and Ana'Lea had their input into Eden, so did Koriana and Jack. Both were blacksmiths and helped construct Eden and all of its frame work before the stone was brought in. While Jack was a miner, Koriana was gifted in the art of enchanting, making all the special effects on the Eden building, for example Club Celestial's shining door. The next floor of the establishment was Club Celestial. The club was run by Aveanna, a female Night Elf. Originally, it was run by her older brother, Therean, but he passed down the business to her due to his wife growing pregnant with twins. He decided he wouldn't be able to raise a family and run a business, so he passed the mantle to Aveanna, who was reluctant at first to except. Aveanna had been a warrior before the Unity was made, so she knew that it would be difficult for a woman with rage problems like herself to run a business that included drunks and much more. It had been three years since she became an owner of the Eden building at the age of twenty two, now she was twenty five and had learned to control her rage better. Unlike her business partners, she had no other talents besides the ability to skin pretty much about anything and herbalism, which is an extremely pointless profession for a warrior to take up, but at the time, she decided to learn it simply because it helped her relax and nothing more. Therean though had been a jewel crafter and helped Ana'Lea with decorating here and there, making Aveanna come up short in her contributions to Eden.

The fourth floor of Eden was the resident floor. No door from the front led to the fourth floor, so seemingly you'd think you couldn't get up there without scaling the building. Thanks to the grounds keeper, Thomnas, an undead engineer, and a bit of help from the Mage twins, he made a door that ceased to exist to anyone other than a resident of the fourth floor. Thomnas made a key for each tenant to use to put into a small barely noticeable key hole that would open the wall up to a stair case that would lead right to the fourth level. The only people who lived on the fourth floor were Roman, Thomnas, Aveanna and Ben'jin, Aveanna's club manager. Ben'jin was a Troll Druid that Therean had hired and was very close friends with, and he simply lived there for convenience.

Currently, on this chilly Saturday night, the Eden building was simply buzzing with energy.

* * *

**Notes:**

Okay, so just if you're confused about something, here are the finer points!

1). Cataclysm is over, so Deathwing had been flying around for four years before they could finally all banded together and kill his dragon ass.

2). Sylvanas, Garrosh, Genn, Gelbin and Malfurion are dead.

-Sylvanas was the Queen of the undead

-Garrosh was the new leader of the Horde after Thrall (who is still alive)

-Genn was the King of Gilneas

-Gelbin was the King of Gnomes

-Malfurion was the Co-Leader of Darnassus and the Co-leader of the Cenarion Circle

3). The races freely interact with each other and speak to each other in Common.

4). Malfurion's Rebirth literally Rebirthed the world of Azeroth.

5). Everyone still has their abilities, but with the peace and the Unity, there's no reason to really keep practicing, so everyone got jobs (how exciting).

6). Eden is a five story building (including the basement) and was named Eden as a metaphor for the peace.

7). 3 people own Eden, Roman, Koriana and Aveanna.

8). Thomnas is pretty much like a janitor, but with higher pay.

****9). Aveanna will be the main character (which I didn't make obvious at all).

10). This chapter was pretty much a prologue of sorts to explain some key details in detail.

11). I like reviews, even criticizing ones, it lets me know someone out there in the world actually clicked on this story.

**Thank you kindly.**

**Now, you know what you need to do.**

**So do it.**

**With love.**

**Or hate.**

**Whichever.**


End file.
